The Perfect One
by Tamatha-Rocket
Summary: The story of Advent Children as told by Yazoo. Yazoo is unable to cope with the idea that Kadaj was the vessel. He couldn't cope with the idea that his own life had no purpose save for complimenting Kadaj's.


I've been with this family for as long as I can remember and looking at you never gets any easier. You say I cause you such irritation that you'd like me dead. I can see it as well, it's etched finely into every feature; every last muscle in your face is used to express some type of contempt for me.

This I'm fine with. I never asked you to like me, nor did I ever ask to be born along side you. You assumed that since I am your brother, younger I maybe, that your words should cut something deep, like a knife sliced across my throat. You are irritated by my silence; by the cold way I regard you. You can see that for as much hate as you have for me, I have twice as much for you.

You can see it.   
The jealousy.  
The unadulterated hatred for your being.

When I leave to slick the roads with blood, spill the disease out onto the street, you reprimand me for messing with your plans. 'Yazoo,' you say to me. 'Why must you continue to play these games? Reunion will never go on if you continue to think only of yourself!'.

Is that not what you are doing?   
Thinking only of yourself?  
Your jealous of big brother because he was loved by mother.  
You're second best so now you cry at night, masturbating miserably as you cry out for mothers love.  
You sick little twit.  
If 'He' was here he'd kill you for defiling our mother.

You can not reprimand me for choosing a life for myself. Since only you matter at the moment. Reunion can go on without us. We were never needed. Me and Loz never needed to be born but some cruel irony thought it be funny to include us in. Maybe this is the cruelty of Reunion. Anything for mother right? Anything for mother? What does that mean?

It means that as long as mother's favorite child comes back, whomever is caught in the crossfire's, whomever is killed or trekked upon doesn't matter. As long as big brother is back to torment our wayward brother. As long as our wayward lamb of a brother is reunited with our big brother…our existence knows meaning.

I don't welcome this theory at all. My existence itself is too much for me. I sit up at night, waiting for you to sneak into my room to kill me but it never comes. This is just fine I suppose, as the other two brothers are what interest me most anyway. All I can do now is do the one thing that brings me joy.

And that would be entertain and indulge myself.

Tonight we have cleared this house of it's residents. The blood is thickly painted over the walls and floor, dark coagulating pieces clumping together in the corners and in crevices. It's dark out and I suppose the three of us will be staying here tonight. We got caught up on our way back to Midgar and now that night has fallen baby brother Loz has begun to cry about his aching pain.

Such a cute boy.  
I like him.  
I don't like you.

You shout out your orders for us and I realize then how pale your lips are. Your frame is lean but built. I imagine this delicate frame completely crumpled beneath me. Writhing about and arching, bones cracking and joints twisted. Balled up on the floor I don't think you can look any more pathetic. Then you cry…

There's a basement here. I have my plan for the night.  
Tonight I will make my existence mean something.

Loz finally falls asleep in my lap. I stroke the head affectionately. The spikes are soft and glisten in my fingers. The skin on the back of his neck his hard and crusted over with blood and disease. It's fine. He's still young. The Geostigma coursing through our veins have manifested physically on his body as a crusty sore. It'll fade.

Tears prick his eyes and I wipe them away and lay his head to rest on the ground gently. Sneaking away I find you in the bedroom. There you are doing just what I thought you would be doing. Tugging away at your engorged flesh, you jerk it wildly, mothers name spilling from your lips. The bed creaks and sighs underneath you.

I approach with utter bewilderment, tonight is different. You're crying out, jerking wildly but I see your body in a new light. What are you little boy? Your eyes are remnants of your muddled blood and ancestry but what of that ancestry? What resides in your blood little boy? Treasure's I'm sure, genetic coding and information that could make me famous if I really was interested in tearing you apart like that. I have different ways of using you.

Your body is small, and irregularly proportioned. Your skin is much darker in some areas, much lighter in other areas and overall you aren't that bad a package. A doll half finished.

You continue to jerk yourself about as I approach, unaware. You freeze completely and are about to turn around but you feel the blade of my weapon at your throat. "Don't you dare say a word." I mutter to him, voice dipped in acid. "Don't you dare. If Loz wakes up, Vessel or not, I'll end your life right here." You are ready to comply. You freeze up as the blade stays steady at your throat.

I trace your jaw with slow apprehension, fingers lightly dipping into your deep dimples. You continue to stare at me however. I can see the hate in your eyes but what do you see? Why do you stare?

Do you fathom that you can see through me? Do I not make myself transparent enough that there is something you believe that I'm hiding from you? I've never made my intentions unclear from you. I want you for pure entertainment. That's all I have. You, Kadaj are weak. I'm the strong one. Why I wasn't chosen is beyond me but I'm the stronger brother.

You could never handle me if I exposed my full prowess as a manipulator, as a mental doctor who holds such precision that I could easily enough read your mind if it came down to that.

So what do you see little boy? What do you see in my perfectly made eyes? They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul…

But what soul do I have? I'm an enigma wrapped in an arousing cloak of destruction. Wanton desires that crave an ever restless want for perfection and beauty that resembles mine. Someone who is made from an unworldly mold so beautiful and perfect; a being so pure that the mold that formed them was crafted with the sole purpose of completing me. They would be the love of my life and I would shower them with my presence as they grace mine. I would finally be the perfection I've always craved.

So tell me. Do I not make that obvious by the way I treat you dear brother? I use you, manipulate you, and torment you and Cloud with not so much as a shred of sorrow and I do it with a smirk. So what do I have to hide?

Your eyes are annoyingly bright and I wish to dull their hazard light like glare. I know just the way to do it as well. I begin by shredding away your clothes, slicing through leather straps to expose your entire front area.

Your body jerks with the force of my cutting and for a moment your eyes widen even more if that is even possible. Your facial expression is new, one of horror as tears well up in large globs. Your scream like cries are muffled as horror sets in perfectly. You amuse me as you begin pushing away, arrogance setting in. "Yazoo get off me!"

Didn't I tell you to be quite?

Amused. That's what I am though.

I didn't know such a tiny body could bend so beautifully as I manage to tie your arms to the headboard and legs tied to the legs of the bed with the strands I cut away from your outfit. But I can only watch for so long. I want to get this over with. Just incase my brother might need me upstairs in case he has yet another nightmare.

My jacket is the first to be removed. Slowly I slip it free and shake it from my shoulders. Next comes my shirt, which I lewdly slip from my torso. Stripped down its time I removed your clothes as well. A simple task really. You continue to stare at me while I slip the straps of clothes from your frame.

Looking at you now you really do resemble a broken doll.

Body displayed I decided to lay you out in an interesting fashion. Hentai style. I like that. Legs wide open; hands tied high above your head. Untying you to retie you. My fingers play at your lips, swerving them around till I want entrance.

I always get what I want. So when you show no signs of budging I threaten you. "Open your mouth Kadaj."

"Or what?" You spat with venom. I press my blade closer, slicing in a bit as the blood beads on the silvery surface. A minute passes and I place the gun at the side of your head.

"I'll spill every last drop of your blood right here and fuck your corpse." You open your mouth. Beautiful. I slip two fingers in, thrusting and violating your mouth as you continue to stare at me. I hate those eyes…

I hate your eyes…

I'm the perfect one. Not you. I should have been chosen. Not you. I can see it in your eyes. You were the chosen one. Even now I can see the remnants of his being in your eyes. The flickering of his presence torments me like nothing other and I find myself unable to cope with this.

He had mother's love. You have the liberty of being big brother's vessel and although a mere vessel you now posses a much greater purpose then either me or Loz. I can't stand the thought of having to be second to a coward like you, a brat like you. Do you now see privilege? You are a god! You! You who complains about not being your own person, about not being mother's favorite, are a God. While you can transcend Loz and I are forever tormented to merely exist as your shadows. Dwelling in your shadow…do you know how cold it is there? We are never seen and never heard. We exist to compliment you! We exist merely to die! Our physical beings are a waste of space.

You are the only one with true meaning anymore.

We are all part of Reunion but it is you who gets to have any type of reunion.

I'll have to find something else to do with my life. Fingering your mouth tires me and as wet as they are now I feel it's ready. Taking them from your mouth I rip the rest of the stripped leather from you and lift up your legs. Your ass is very small and round. Sliding the blade along your bare bottom I can feel your body shudder. You seem to be enjoying yourself. Your showing signs of a hard on but it's long from fully erected.

This time was for me anyway.

The last thing I want to do is make this more comfortable for you so I viciously shove my fingers in with a cackle. The cackle even scares me at it's promised cruelty and I can only imaging the loops your heart is jumping through, the irregular beats that pound against your chest, screaming in pain and agony.

Scissoring my fingers I viciously stretch you, three fingers now tearing at your insides. You bite onto your lip and shudder. You're too proud to cry out, but soon enough, I will make sure that by the end of the night ever moan and scream is heard.

My nails scrape at your insides and your body tenses around the digits, butt cheeks clenching around my fingers as you try to keep the invaders from probing any deeper, trying to salvage any dignity that you may have had left.

No. You're not getting away with just this. I can't allow this to continue, this arrogance of yours.

You don't scream now but I won't allow that to continue. "Remember. You'll be a good boy for me." The sadist in me just gave me a great idea. I take my gun blade and lick up and down the cold steel. I slice open my tongue along the blade. That's all the lubricant you need.

The last thing I can remember is you screaming out, body arched completely off the bed and the sound of your spine nearly snapping in two. A river of blood…

--------

The next morning you alert Loz to the fact that we won't be in Midgar for a few days. We'll be resting here and while Loz is confused I understand.  
This won't end here Kadaj. For as long as I continue to live, you will continue to suffer. Until we both die, both of us will continue to suffer.

"Loz. Want to go play for a little bit?" His smile and enthusiasm warm me up and for a moment, I forget the horrible beast I am and head out Chocobo hunting with him.


End file.
